Promises Spoken
by Luna0092
Summary: Written for Dramione Fanfiction Forum New Year's Eve Resolution Fest.  Prompt: On New Year's Eve, Hermione tells Draco she is pregnant. At midnight, he swears to their unborn child that he will be nothing like his father.


Fifteen minutes until midnight, Hermione stood in the corridor off the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

Thinking about the future, she smiled softly. She started when arms wrapped around her waist. Inhaling deeply, she chuckled when she smell her fiance's cologne.

"Draco, where were you?" She asked him, turning into his arms, noticing his face was red and his hair was windswept.

"Potter found me. Wanted a pick-up game of Quidditch, everyone that played previously on the House teams, played. Or at least the ones that are able bodied to play." He explained.

Hermione shook her head, a smile playing on her lips, "Of course."

Draco chuckled before pulling her to him, kissing her soundly before pulling back.

"Ew. Cousin Dwaco." A small voice sounded behind them, full of laughter.

Hermione smiled brightly at the young child before crouching to his level. "Hello, Teddy. How are you today?"

"Hi, Mi. Day good. Nighttime now." Teddy told her, pointing to the enchanted ceiling.

She laughed, "Yes. It's nighttime. Where's your grandmother?"

"Seems like she's looking for the little sprite." Draco told her as he saw his aunt relax when she noticed her grandson which his godmother and her nephew.

"You didn't tell her where you were going?" Hermione asked the boy.

Teddy shook his head, turquoise hair turning pale pink, "No. F'got."

"Teddy, there you are!" Andromeda exclaimed.

Teddy looked at his grandmother sheepishly. "I sowwy. I wanted to see Mi."

Andromeda smiled softly at him, "I know. I'm not angry Teddy." She gave him her hand to grab, "Come, let's go find Harry."

Squealing, he forgot all about Hermione and went to his grandmother to find his godfather.

Both Hermione and Draco shook their heads in exasperation at the young child, who was full of energy.

"How is he still awake?" Draco wondered.

Hermione pointed to the enchanted sky. "The ceiling reflects the real sky. Look."

A full moon lit up the enchanted sky above them.

"He may not have inherited lycanthropy, but it still affects him." Hermione explained to her fiance.

"No wonder." Draco mused.

"Yes. He's just a huge ball of energy." Hermione chuckled.

Excitement started to build in the castle as the countdown to midnight started.

She turned to Draco with a smile on her face. "I have news, I wanted to tell you at midnight. To start the New Year right."

Confused, Draco asked, "What kind of news?"

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One. Kisses were exchanged, shouts of exuberance sounded around them. But they only focused on each other.

Smiling bright, she told him, "I'm pregnant."

He froze, shocked. When he didn't say anything, her smile dimmed.

"Draco? Is this good news?" She asked him, voice wavering slightly.

Still, he said nothing, just stared at her, shocked, paler than normal, breathing harshly.

She grabbed his face and brought it to hers, resting their foreheads against each other. "Draco? I need you to breathe. Breathe with me." She inhaled deeply, before exhaling slowly. She did this a few times with him, until his breathing slowed. "Are you okay?" She asked him softly.

He shook his head, unshed tears glistening in his gray eyes, making them shine brightly.

"Draco, say something, please?" She pleaded.

"I don't-I don't know what to think. What's going through my head, it's all jumbled." He told her, pulling her to him.

"Why aren't you happy?" She questioned.

"I don't want to be like my father." Draco told her. "I want to raise my child right. Not to raise my child in fear of me."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears, "You won't be like him."

"I don't want to be, but it's my fear. I fear that I'm going to be like him and 'rule' with my wand and curses and not by love of my child." His voice shook with undeniable fear.

Hermione pulled him closer, no space between their bodies, and hugged him close. "You have nothing to fear, love. I'll be by your side, making sure you don't become him. I don't have any doubt that you will be your own self, not your father. Just know, I will be there for you and your unborn child growing inside of me."

Draco looked around at everyone gathered in the Great Hall for the New Year celebration. He saw the happiness everyone felt. He saw their friends embracing each other and their loved ones, their parents, children and grandchildren. He wanted that happiness.

Meeting Hermione's gaze, before going to his knees, whispering into her stomach to their unborn child, he made a promise. "I, Draco, solemnly swear, that I will never be like my father and will love you no matter what. No matter what anyone says, you'll be mine and your mother's child, forever loved."

His gaze then went to Hermione's face, meeting her eyes, he saw tears streaming down her face, her smiling brightly, sniffling softly. "You mean that?" She whispered.

Draco rose to his full height, before kissing her soundly, "Every word I said."


End file.
